boundlessuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ordo Sanguine
A clan of Okultsty (vampires), treated as the eldest of such due to the fact that it was founded by the first of vampires, Narcissius, the one changed by the gods. Many members of the Ordo Sanguine are proficient in Necromancy. Creed and Purpose The origins of Ordo Sanguine is steeped in blood. It is their duty to continue the cycle of blood and carnage (meaning prey will either die or be seriously hurt), turning others to their cause by force or otherwise in order to provide tribute to the "Dark Trio " that gave them continued life. They also strive to "correct" the "lost sheep" of their kind and sway them back to their "proper" roots, lest the Blood Maiden do it for them. As such, they do not believe in keeping blood dolls/lovers to feed soley from. They do not believe in partaking in the living's food for any other reason than to create a false security, for those choosing stealth to get their means. Since Faerune is filled with vampires who advertise their existence, stealth isn't nearly as important anymore, but some prefer it still, in case some do-gooders try to stop them. Hirearchy Those within the clan can be divided into two groups: High blood and Low blood. There is a third badge for solely the current head-of-clan. The Leader is considered head of the entire vampire race. '' Rank is determined by lineage of who-changed-who. Those directly turned by the leader are deemed High Bloods, everyone else are Low Bloods. Should leader be destroyed, the high blood below them, changed by them, will be the new leader. In regards to multiple changed by the founder, the one the leader was "closest" to will rise to rank. This is usually the chosen companion or favorite "daughter". In-fighting may occur for the position. There will only ever be '''one' leader for the clan at one time. This will change only when the leader dies, then the above process will repeat for the selection of next leader. Only High bloods turned by the current leader may rise to leadership. High bloods of past leaders will keep their status, but no longer qualify for leadership. Any person turned into an Okultsty (vampire) by a High blood will be a Low Blood, any person turned by a low blood will be a low blood. The only way to start as a high blood is to be turned by the leader. OOC: How to join Starting a new or have an already existing vampire character and want to already be part of it? Message a member (or leader themselves) for brainstorming. You do not have to have been turned by one to be part of this, but any character turned by a current member instantly qualilfies to be part of the clan. If you are turned by a Ordo Sanguine member, just request the badge on the forum. Note: The nature of this clan does not allow cross-clanning. You cannot be part of another vampire clan while in charge of this one. Category:Social Groups